New Moon
by DeathIsAMidNightRider
Summary: What if Naruto was the one that left that fateful night instead of Sasuke? What if Naruto was the one who's eyes were blinded in darkness? SasuNaruSasu
1. A Different Beggining

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: yaoi and… **

And Deidara is a GIRL in my story

**I have new stories uploaded for my SasuNaru fans…**

**Defying Gravity is not mine and neither is Naruto. The day Naruto is mine Sasuke will get on his knees and beg Naruto for forgiveness. And then he'll bring his emo ass back to the village and make man babies with Naruto. Or at least they'll try. More sex for moi to watch. And Naruto would probably top. Or maybe I'd take a vote from my yaoi fans…well it won't be happening anytime soon so later!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"What are you doing here?" Naruto said gruffly. The pink haired shinobi jumped down from the tree she had been hiding on.

"I could ask you the same question?" She said quietly.

_**Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once,  
instead of flying off the handle!**_

The blonde walked past her. "Don't just brush me off like that!" He continued to walk. She threw her kunai at him. "Cherry Blossom Hurricane" she whispers.

He sidesteps the attack in the whirl of pink madness. "Sakura. Don't try this."

"I'll fight you if I have to damnit! If that's the only way to get anything through your thick skull" she yells fighting to keep her voice from trembling.

"Why does it matter if I leave or not?"

"Because you are one of my precious people. And your special! The people of this village need you— and not jus the shinobi! The civilian's whether they want to admit it or not they need you to!"

"And what if I don't care?"

"I know you care, your just hurting and frustrated. But that's all right you have a reason to be. Even I didn't always treat you right. And I'm sorry you deserved better. But that's my fault Naruto! Not yours. And look at us now, we're friends aren't we?"

Naruto closes his eyes. "Yeah Sakura we are friends."

"Then we don't have to fight. You hurting is just a sign that's says 'I'm alive' you now. Trust me thing are already getting better. All you have to do is be a bit more patient— like you've always been. And soon enough you'll be Hokage."

_**You can still be with the wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted...**_

"Hokage ne?"

"Of course there isn't one person in rookie nine that doubts you'll become Hokage."

"Sakura…"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry. But I don't want-no I _cant _be Hokage anymore."

_**I know...But I don't want it - NO - I can't want it  
anymore...**_

"What? Naruto if this is about what happened yesterday—"

"Its too late Sakura he's already here"

"Who is?"

_**Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game**_

He disappears from her line of vision. Then her world goes mute as it fades to black.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

_**Too late for second-guessing  
too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap**_

"N-na-na"

"Even in death she calls for you. How…touching"

'_Dead? Who's dead? Oh shit I cant move-uhhhh-must stop Naruto-baka'_

"Have you no regrets"

"No this is where regrets end."

'_Naruto no! Wait black cloak, cold voice…could it be?'_

"From here on out we begin new paths!" and that was the last thing Sakura heard before her world completely faded to black.

**_It's time to try  
defying gravity  
I think I'll try_ **


	2. A New Enemy

**thank you so much for the reviwes! i want to give a speacial thanks to **

HentaiFan308

fourthiv

roboguy45

RedFirePhoenix

milo the ninja

the ice wolf alchemist

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Now they were all ready and waiting in front of the gate. " Listen…even though he's our friend we need to be careful…as of now he's still the enemy. So I'm going to ask you to leave your emotions here in konoah…and treat this-" he was cut off by Kiba "like a regular mission" "exactly" and Shikamaru nods. "I cant, I dont know about you guys but Naruto is different than you average ninja he's done so much for all of us...and i maen he's in a leage of his own as far as power is concerned... I dont think I could kill him if I had to." Kiba looked at straight at Shikamaru the whole tim his eyes peircing into his soul. "I agree with Kiba, I think our emotions will help us more than hurt us on this mission." said Neji. "Yeah, but Naruto is **still** our enemy rember that." Everyone looked to Sasuke who hadnt said anything this whole time. "well dont you have anything to say! Its your fault he snapped! why would you say that to him! How could you say something like that. Knowing he admires you! He wants your acknowllegement more than anything, maybe even more than becoming hokage!" Kiba screamed. The others stared intently at Sasuke looking for a reaction, no matter what their assumptions were, nothing prepared them for what happend next. Sasuke looked up and his eyes were filled with tears. "I know...what I did was wrong. I really do care for Naruto...more than you think and I dont mean to be rude to him, but whenever i say something it comes out wrong...like yesterday. But thats why i have to find him! And tell him what I just told you and more...a lot more." "Sasuke i..." started Kiba " Its okay i deserved that one... " said Sasuke wiping his eyes and leaving no trace of tears. "we should head out" says Neji and so they do, and contemptplating on what just happend._ "what will naruto do when he finds out Sasuke feels the same way he dose."_ Neji shook his head, he had a mission to **concentrate** on.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

With Naruto and Itachi, Kisame and two other ninja about to make themselves known...( if you guess right on who they are you WIN! My dog"what do we win!" me"nothing...")

"So what Uzamaki-san finally convinced you to take our leaders offer" said Itachi. "Dont call me Uzamaki-san...its Naruto" "forgive me" Itachi smirks "Naruto-sama" "...I give up, anyway back to your question. Partly to leavemy village,partly for the power to depend on myself, and to prove to some...aquaintences (his "family") something, but mostly for what you said" "oh really.." "yeah i havent stopped thinking about what you said since then..."

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_flash back:_

_"tch tch such a shame Uzamaki- san you even without the demon have so much potential...our leader is being very gracious and has given you our offer as i said before"_

_**"Told you brat, I'm not the only one who** **thinks you have** **potential**..." **"Not helping Baka!" "Just saying kit "** "HOW many times do i have to tell you I will NEVER betray my village. They even CARE for me now! Why would I leave" screams Naruto "oh your family. Have you ever looked at your Kakashi-sensei or Jiraya after you've completed a justu. Do they ever congragulate you! But they congragulate sasuke and Sakura and everyone else! And they are your "family". Do you know why ?because they fear you'll get power hungry and give in to the Kyuubi! And as for your friends, what friends cant tell when your hurting and lieing...maybe they do see and they just dont care! Always comparing you to Sasuke, breaking your confidence instead of helping it. They call you an idiot, because you make them belive you are! But real friends would offer to help you study or something what ever brats do these days! And by the way were is Jiraya now! of fliring with some women binded in genjutsu. While your hurt and vulnerable...some sensei" "acualy I'm right here" every one turns their_ _heads. "lets_ _be going Kisame" "oh no you dont! Not after the condintion you've put my pupil in!" and as he goes to attack they dissapear. But Itachi's voice echos "rember our offer..."_

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

"I havent forgotten what you said and after that I started noticing all the things you said... but theres someone i wont betray" "who Naruto-sama?"says a figure in the shadow "you shoudnt ask of a mans past!"says the other figure. "its okay...my father Iruka he congragulates me when I do good and helps me when i do wrong. I know he sees the pain but not my other mask but.." " but its close enough..."finshes Kisame. "yeah..." "did you feel that. They just got closer! They'll eventually catch up and were tierd from traveling we should stop revjuvanate and then fight and kill them." said Naruto in a monotone voice. "wow very sadistic Uzamaki-san"says a shadowed figure "I didnt know you had it in you"says Kisame and Itachi just smirkes. "Theirs much you dont know about me" he anwsers in a dead voice as if his soul had been sucked out by the devil himself. "Yes I see.." then Itachi turns to the figure "Deidara (He's a girl in my story) and Tobi you will prove yourself by taking out the gennin-" "No. I'll take Sasuke he's mine." the others look at him mildly surprised. "okay...then that the plan" "um...Uzamaki-san" "yes" "is there anytihng we should know about you ex-comarades..." "exellent question Deidara..well Naruto?" says Itachi. And Naruto smirkes "acctully there is..."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I promise next chapter the action will start!


	3. A Different Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: torture, yaio and… **

**Sasuke OOC (as in his love for Naruto is so strong it makes him go crazy and he becomes a little desperate. Basically, I switched their personalities), **

**Naruto OOC (Naruto will be cold and distant and constantly putting Sasuke through a lot of emotional and physical pain, like Sasuke used to put him through emotional pain)**

**And Deidara is a GIRL in my story**

THIS IS A PREVIEW tell me whats wrong and I'll change it!

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

The story continues from Naruto explaining to Tobi and Deidara their opponents' abilities.

" Listen up cause, I'm only going to say this once" said Naruto. Deidara and Tobi leaned in closer to here the bond speak "Okay the one with black hair and looks like he descends from a line of chickens…and is unusually handsome. Tell him to come to **me"**

"Chickens Naruto-sama?" said Tobi

"You'll understand when you see him…"

"Ah"

"And there's another guy with white eyes, and skin paler than any living being should be. Bu he's dangerous he has a kekkei genkai, it can see you charka points, and genjustu dosent effect him because he has a complete 360 vision for about 300 meters and a couple miles in one direction …"

"Wow that's an amazing kekkei genkai…"murmured Tobi

"The next one will be ridiculously FAT " he was interrupted by Deidara screaming "yay! more clay for me!" in a voice _far _to giddy for such a sadistic comment. And everyone sweat dropped.

"Anyway… he is weak and useless, just kill him and make this 'clay' thing. And the last one will have a pineapple hair doo; he is a genius with an IQ of over 200 and a shadow technique that paralyzes you." Naruto looked at them seriously "his justu is extremly dangerous because he could change it to another justu that brakes you neck..." they nooded in understanding.

Itachi and Kisame were surprised, that he knew all this info on his teamates when he's supposed to be an idiot...

"The last one you can smell from a mile away, he is of the Inuzuka clan and has a dog as his partner" "a big dog?" asked Tobi " I looooooooove dogs there so cudly and-" Then Deidara smacks him, _'and he's a trained assasin ?'_ they all thought and then sweat dropped.

"No, acctually its a small dog. But they have a dangerous justu that allows them to transform into a stronger animal and then they spiral toward you." they nodded "that should be about it...i dout they'd waste any other shinobi on me...you should leave now, but remeber send the Uchiha to_ me_. Tell him to meet me at_ Valley of the End"_ they nodded and they were off.

"When they finish the others off and I kill your brother, I'll scan for your and meet up with you at this "base" thing where you people sleep and whatever..." Naruto says to Itachi and Kisame and Naruto 'poofs'

TIME SKIP

Two figures appeared a few meters in front of the 'Naruto Rescue team' "hmm, chiken head was a correct description" mutterd Deidara. "YO! Chicken head! Naruto-sama told us to let you go ahead and meet him at Valley of the End."screamed Tobi " But the rest stay here and fight!" finshed Deidara.

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru, "Let him go" said Neji "he's the only one who can beat some sense into that thick skull of his..." "okay...Sasuke go, but dont you _dare_ comeback with out him!" he said, with a glare that could rival the infamous Uchiha glare.

Sasuke nodded, " I'll break every bone if I have to, if thats what it takes to bring him back." Then he jumps off ' I _will_ bring you back Naruto"

The remaining 4 look up to the 2 enemies, one was a pretty girl that reminded Shikamaru of Ino (and she was loud like her too...how troublesome) and the other one was a boy wearing an Anbu black ops mask. The both wore black cloaks with red clouds.

" Listen up shrimps... I'm gonna take the fatty-" "I'm not FAT just pleasently plump!" then fire began to burn brightly in Choji's eyes. "anyway...and the shadow genius."

"How did you know my technique?" said Shikamaru rasing his eyebrow.

"Naruto-sama told us" said Deidara

"Liar Naruto would never do that!"said Kiba

"well maybe the pathetic Naruto he used to be might not have but the real Naruto. cha! he dosent give shit about you any more...infact that Uchiha is walking to his death right now"

"No way, Naruto no matter how hard he tries will never be able to kill Sasuke, you underestimate the bond they share" says Neji

"well maybe your _overestimating_ their bond, I mean if it was so strong why'd he leave?" says Deidara

"Everyone has a breaking point even Naruto..."

"Enough talk lets get this started!" Tobi poofen and Neji and Kiba followed.

time/space skip

" Finally. I found you Dobe" said Sasuke. Naruto turned around gracefully, on top of the first Hokage monument. The sun bouced of Naruto black cloak, giving him a gold aura. In Sasuke's eyes he looked like a ...angel no no! a god! yeah _his_ God.

"dobe" "hn" "listen dobe, what I said the other day-" he was cut off by the dobe

"Save it. It dosent matter anymore. I'm leaving, get over it. I've my bonds. Forget the village, forget my 'family' and most of all forget you. You are my weakness on my path to power...good bye Uchiha Sasuke...you dont matter to me anymore. Just forget about me..."

Every bone in Sasukes body felt like it was breaking, every muscle ached in pain and he could feel tears burning in his eyes as Naruto utterd his last words._ 'forget! how am i supposed to forget!" _

Then he remeber Neji's words _"your the only one who can beat some sense into him"_ and Shikamaru_ "dont you dare come back without him!" _

It was up to him, he _had _to bring Naruto back! This was his chance to fix all the mistakes he'd made in the past. And to show Naruto how much he really cared.

Then he jumped from the second hokage monument, to the one Naruto was on.

He was going to save Naruto, no more turning back.

Naruto turned around and smirked "Dont dissapoint me Uchiha"

"I will bring you back" "Hn." and then Naruto got into a stance

Sasuke had never seen before. and the lept at each other.


	4. A New Hero

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: torture, yaio and… **

**Sasuke OOC (as in his love for Naruto is so strong it makes him go crazy and he becomes a little desperate. Basically, I switched their personalities), **

**Naruto OOC (Naruto will be cold and distant and constantly putting Sasuke through a lot of emotional and physical pain, like Sasuke used to put him through emotional pain)**

And Deidara is a GIRL in my story 

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Sasuke pulls out his kunai and throws it to at Naruto's left shoulder, Naruto grabs the weapon and prepares to throw it back when- BOOM it explodes in his hand. Sasuke tries not to flinch as he activates his sharingan to scan for Naruto. _'_

_ Where is he? I don't see him…what if I really hurt him –' _

"Ahhhhhhh" he screamed as a sharp pain runs through his back.

He turns around to Naruto grinning holding a bloody kunai. He stares at his blood and he begins to lightheaded and woozy.

"Ohh did I take to much of your blood Sasu-chan? And I was planning to kill you slowly…"

For a second Naruto actually looks sorry, but only for a second, then his eyes become as cold as ice and as sharp as steel.

"When did you get so fast?" Sasuke chokes out.

"When you weren't looking…"

"W w what?" Sasuke stutters.

"I said when you weren't looking…when you weren't paying attention…when you were to obsessed with yourself to notice…to notice…how much I … I lo-" his eyes begin to soften and pain replaces his icy glare. "…It doesn't matter anymore, because today the Uchia clan will only have one survivor and it… Wont. Be. You!" He screams. And sends Sasuke flying with a charka-powered kick into the opposite statue, creating a huge crater in the past Hokage's face

**Sasuke POV**

When the hell did he get so strong? I mean, I though he was on par with me, he's way beyond my level! I mean he evaded the sharingan and he flickered behind me and I didn't even notice!

"I hope that didn't kill ya"

I look up as he hovers in the sky above me and he prepares to make hand signs…that is the sign of fire when Naruto learn fire ninjustu?

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" Naruto shouts

What the hell? When did he learn that, that's an Uchia clan technique! Looks like I'll have fight fire with fire!

I doghe the attack and barley make it out alive and flicker behind his back as he waits to see the outcome of his attack,

_'__Katon: Karyū Endan'_ He turns around in time to dodge.

I all I see is smoke and a dark figure coming toward me. I leap over the smoke use chakra in my feet to stick to the side of the waterfall. I begin to scan the area looking for him.

Up. Down. Left. Right. Then I hear the water begin to rise.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" he screams.

When I get him back to Konoah, he's gonna tell where he learned all these freakin justu…if I can even bring him back.

I dodge the dragons first attack, but a second one sweeps up from under the water and wounds almost bite off my foot. If it werent for the sharingan I'd have no right leg and no left arm.

"You disappoint me Sasuke I though you would put up more of a fight than this"

" I don't WANT to fight you!"

" Well I don't want to fight you either"

"What!"

"I want to kill you!" he roared

"Naruto…"

"Since you wont put up a fight I'll just kill you quickly."

" I'll bring you back, no matter what it takes! Believe it!"

I cant not belive I just said that, but it better work. hopefully it will bring back some old memories...


	5. A New Path

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: torture, yaoi and… **

Sasuke OOC (as in his love for Naruto is so strong it makes him go crazy and he becomes a little desperate. He is kinder and warmer. Basically, I switched their personalities),

Naruto OOC (Naruto will be cold and distant and constantly putting Sasuke through a lot of emotional and physical pain, like Sasuke used to put him through emotional pain)

And Deidara is a GIRL in my story

**I have new stories uploaded for my SasuNaru fans…**

**And I have a really important question! Should Sasuke be uke or ****seme?**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

A New Path

I can't believe I just said that… see I knew hanging around the dobe would be bad for my mental health.

I look up to see Naruto softly smiling. "Looks like our roles have been reversed… should I start calling you dobe instead of teme?"

"Don't get ahead of your self; you'll always be my dead last."

For a minute I think I've gotten through to him.

He closes his beautiful blue eyes and makes a constipated face…man he looks hot like that…I wonder what he looks like when he comes…

He opens his eyes and stares at me for a while.

"Sasuke why are you here? Why would you come this far for me?"

I take a deep breath; I wish I could tell him the truth. But he might run away. And I wont risk loosing him!

_"You had better bring him back Uchiha" _

"Naruto I care for you, I mean I know I'm really bad at showing it…"

He snorts. But I continue.

"B b but if you come back I'll make it up to you…I promise…I'll treat you to ramen everyday… and be kinder to you…not push you away when you try to help me… Kami I'll give on Itachi if that's what I have to do! If only for you to come back with me Naruto!" I scream desperately.

I look at him hopefully.

He stares back at me with disbelief.

"Naruto…please come home…I'll make sure you never regret it… and that your always happy…please Naruto…and if you cant come back let me...let me c c come w w with you. " I stutter out the last part.

He closes his eyes for what seems like forever. Then he slowly opens his eyes. He reaches in his pocket.

And pulls out his headband.

And throws it to me, as his eyes revert back to ice.

And I can feel my heart ache because… I know I've lost him.

_'__**CRACKLE'**__ "What the-__" __**'BOOM'**__ echoes_

And as the headband explodes, so does my heart.

* * *

Shikamaru's point of view 

**_'BOOM'_**

What the hell was that?

I look around, _'It wasn't the blonde chick…it sounds far away'_

I look at Choji and he shrugs. Go figure he wouldn't know…

_**'BOOM'**_ This blast was close it must have been that girl… I look over at Choji. 

"OH Shit! Choji!"

Neji's point of view

"Now Kiba!" I yell as clamp my hands around the Anbu boy (Tobi) abdomen and shoulder.

Kiba shouts**"**Juujuin Bunshin" And spirals toward me, at the last second I untangle my self as Kiba's blow connects.

I step back as the smoke clears and I hear Kiba mumble something. Then the Anbu boy rises gracefully out of the huge crater.

Then he dust of his cloak, cracks his neck and says "Well that was a good warm up don't you think?"

What the hell is this guy made of?

Kiba looks at me and I nod, he leaps into the air and so does the boy, they begin to fight using only taijustu. Kiba gives me an irritated look as he lands on a tree branch.

That mean he's over powering him. Not good. I need to hurry this up.

I amplify my chakra into my right hand to the point that you can see the blue chakra glowing around my hand.

As I concentrate, Kiba finally lands a kick on the Anbu boy and sends him flying in my direction and I kick off the ground. I appear above him in an instant.

"This is the end for you!" I shout. I slam my hand down in the direction of his heart but my hand never connects. All I hear is a sickening crack and Kiba shouting.

And darkness takes over…or is it death?


End file.
